


Birthday Losses

by MagiKnight



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Bottom Shin (Dorohedoro), Cock Warming, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kaiman (Dorohedoro)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKnight/pseuds/MagiKnight
Summary: A lot can happen in a dingy garage, but Shin is perfectly fine with how things work out.
Relationships: Kaiman/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Birthday Losses

Warm sweat coated the inside of his mask as he stayed still, the feeling of being stretched to his limits now a full ache. Had he been told he would be spending his day settled on this man's cock, he would have scoffed at the idea, but as Kaiman's large hands press against his clothed chest. Blue eyes squeeze shut as he feels the man's gloved hands loosen his tie up, before prodding at his mask. 

"Don't do that." Shin says, squirming as he feels Kaiman's hand return to his throat. The cock inside him twitches inside him, and Shin bites his lip at the feeling. 

"Why not?" Kaiman asks, and shin feels a large, warm, wet tongue trail across the back of his neck. It reminds him of just who's lap he's on, that he's currently being used as a cocksleeve by a man he regards as an enemy. Yet here he was, in a dingy garage, settled on the other man nicely and had been sitting there for about five minutes at least. "It can't be comfortable wearing it when you're filled up."

"It stays on, alright." Shin shifted, feeling the cock inside him as he moved his hips a fraction of an inch, before large hands held his hips still. Shin twitches as he feels those same large hands rub over his hips, his thighs subconsciously squeezing together as he does. He can't remember ever being this full, even when taking one of his largest toys, but it wasn't unpleasant. No...it was far from unpleasant, the initial burn of the stretch being a heat that made him want more from the man he was settled on.

"Whatever you say, though, if you change your mind, I won't complain." Kaiman squeezed his hips, before Shin felt himself lifted up just a touch. Finally…. Shin moved, his legs spreading open in effort to try to move. "Ah ah ah, not yet." 

Shin groaned as he's once again held stills, turning to glare at Kaiman as he did. "Oh come on, just how long do you expect me to sit here?" 

Kaiman chuckled, the rumbling sound being loud enough for Shin to feel vibrating in his own chest. "Not long. I'm just enjoying your warmth. You're so tight it feels nice, makes it real easy to stay put." 

Shin blinks at that, not expecting that answer in the slightest. Though, he supposed he should have. His brief experiences with this reptilian headed man, and prior knowledge should have let him on to this one being the kind to just say what was on his head. "Whatever. Just know I can't stay here forever. My partner will eventually notice I'm gone." 

Kaiman moved a bit at that, his cock brushing against Shin's sweet spot as he moved. Teeth dig into his lip as Shin surpreses a sound at the pleasure that makes his right leg twitch. One of Kaiman's large hands squeezes his thigh as Shin is pulled so he's straddling the larger man's lap. Shin's own hands move to brace himself, his weight shifting as he's spread out on Kaiman's lap. Shin's hands rest on the juncture between Kaiman's hip and thigh, feeling the other man's spread thighs beneath his close a bit for his comfort. Shin shudders as he shifts, and feels Kaiman pat his thighs. "Easy there."

Shin nearly snaps at Kaiman before he feels one hand lift him so he's shifting, Kaiman's cock dragging against his walls as he's lifted up. Shin's head falls forward as he moves to lift himself, feeling Kaiman's steady hands preventing him from making much leeway. Shin groaned, twitching as he lifted his head. "You have to be kidding me."

Kaiman laughed, a full blown fit of giggles and Shin feels his body shift back down as he's pulled back down. Shin wants to break some of Kaiman's spikes on the back of his head out of spite, before he's pulled back. "Has anyone told you you're a lil impatient?"

Shin shot Kaiman a look, feeling the drag of his cock inside as a slow pace was set by Kaiman. "Maybe, but is that your business."

"Suppose not, but it's true." Kaiman rocked his hips, jostling Shin as he groaned. "It's almost kind of cute."

Shin shifts as he's pulled down, feeling moderately embarassed by Kaiman's words. He can only think 'This is why the mask stays on' briefly before Kaiman lifts him up fast, before slamming him back down. Shin gasps, clenching around Kaiman's cock as he's moved. Hands grip hard at Kaiman's thighs, searching for stability as he hears the larger man below him hiss in pleasure. Shin bites his lip to keep quiet, letting himself be moved up and down Kaiman's cock with ease as he sets a faster pace.

Shin can feel each stroke, how he's filled just to be lifted again, almost like a pocket pussy. The thought makes him drool, his eyes sliding closed for the first time since they began. Clenching around Kaiman, he can hear the gentle "plap" of his balls against him with each stroke. Shins head falls forward as he feels himself clench as Kaiman lifts him up again, causing Kaiman to groan

"You're awfully quiet now." Kaiman says, hips moving below where Shin rested as he's moved on his cock. "Thought you'd make a lot of noise, but I guess I was wrong."

Shin says nothing as he's fucked into, too busy biting his lip to keep any sound back that he doesn't respond. It doesn't seem to matter to his partner though, who sets out for a harsher, deeper pace. It's enough to make shin see stars, the familiar taste of blood on his lips as he's fucked into. Shin gasps as he feels a large hand take his neglected cock in his hands, head thrown back as he feels Kaiman begin to stroke his thick length. 

"So good… so tight." Kaiman whispers, and Shin can feel his hot breath on his neck. Shin shudders, his own hot breath brushing against his face as he pants into his mask. He's close, his right leg twitching with each stroke he's given. Shin squirms, eyes clenched tightly shut as he hears Kaiman grunting behind him, before a particular stroke makes the coil in his belly tighten faster than he's ever experienced.

"I'm close." Shin says, the sound of his likely muffled by his mask, but Kaiman seems to catch it.

"Then you'll have no problem coming for me." Kaiman says it so authoritatively, his thumb swiping over the head of his cock. Shin's heart is racing, his pulse beating in his own ears as he's slammed into from below. With a deft stroke of his cock, he can't help it as he cums, thick ropes of his seed costing Kaiman's hands as he clenches down on his cock. Kaiman finishes soon after he does, his warm seed painting Shin's walls with white as Shin finally realizes he can move. Moving his hips, Shin rides out his orgasm before he feels Kaiman begin to pull him off. Shin grimaces, clenching as he's lifted only to hear Kaiman chuckle.

"Before we got into it, it sounded like you wanted me to finish so you could get off me as fast as you could, but now you clench around me when I go to leave?" Kaiman says, and were it not for his mask, the other man would see just how enflamed his face was from those words. He wasn't used to them, the dirty talk making his head spin as he tried to lift himself off Kaiman's cock.

"I didn't want off, I wanted you to go. There's a difference there." Shin said, moving on shaking legs. Stabilizing himself, Shin moved to pull his pants on as Kaiman did the same. "You were too slow is all."

Kaiman chuckles, before they hear Noi calling Shin's name. "Looks like that's my cue to go." Kaiman mutters, before grabbing his own mask and sliding it on. "See you around." 

Shin nearly responds, but as soon as he gathers his words, Kaiman has already slipped out the back of the garage, and shortly after the front of the garage is opened. Light illuminates the dingy place, the rundown car he'd just fucked on still as rusty as it had been when he'd arrived. 

"Oh there you are. Why are you in here?" Noi asks, looking at her partner expectantly behind her mask. 

Shin thinks for a moment, knowing the truth would get him in trouble. "I thought I heard something and came to check it out. Turns out it was just a cat."

"Damn." Noi said, crossing her arms. "Well, we may as well report in. I know I have about 10 today."

Shin winced, but shrugged it off. "I'm at nine, unless something happens on the way home." 

"Then you'd better make a move before I do. Beating you today would be nice." Noi said, before turning to leave, and Shin followed after. He could live with losing today.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to celebrate Shin's birthday. Forgive me if it's a little ooc since I'm very new to Dorohedoro.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
